There is a tendency in data store industry to have simplified queries. NoSQL data stores has brought new capabilities to store, scale and perform well on queries. Also, NoSQL has brought new query languages. For example, a document-based data store may have its own query language; a distributed cache may have its own declared N1SQL language; etc. Thus, data store vendors generally try to bring new query mechanisms that are as simple as possible. These new query mechanisms would allow users to create complex queries by using simple query syntax. Generally, data store implementations may come with its own query language to be used on the client side. However, the query language is specific to the implementation of the data store and the client-side applications.